


Perspective

by JJ8



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ8/pseuds/JJ8
Summary: What happens to a super chill Tobin Heath when she is faced with the beauty of a child?Basically a one shot about Preath having their first child and Tobins reaction to that :)





	

"Oh shit..." Someone cussed next to Allie on the bench. The midfielder skimmed the pitch again as she thought she had missed some dramatic event but was met with the continious passing of her teammates. The US had trouble getting the ball into the box of the opposing team and Allie was fairly disappointed by the performance of her teammates until now. She had been already subbed out because of some ankle problems and was now forced to watch the game while sitting on the bench. 

She turned to the cussing staff member, the team doctor who was looking down at his phone instead of the pitch.  
"What happened?" She asked politely even though she thought that his gaze should not be on his phone and he looked up at her.  
"We have a problem..." Allie simply raised her brows since she had no clue what he could be talking about.  
"So Christen told me she was going to send me a text when she is going into labor and I just checked my phone...She sent the text an hour ago, like two minutes into the game." Allie just stared at him in shock for a moment before glancing over to Tobin who working her ass off on the field.  
"Um...that truly is a problem..." 

"So what do we do?" The doctor asked her and Allie was a little overwhelmed. He seemed like he understood the dilemma that was happening right now but he wasn't in the position she was in. He would not be the one having to deal with an angry Tobin in case of making the wrong decision.  
Allie knew that Christen wanted Tobin to take part in this game even though her due day was tomorrow which was the reason the married couple came out here for the training camp since Tobin always did what Christen wanted her to do. Allie had made fun of Tobin being so whipped several times before but today it had been extraordinarily stupid. Allie knew that Christen would be mad that she flew all the way over to Seattle for Tobin to play a game just for said person to not finish the game because of her. 

But the team needed Tobin in order to win this game and succeed in the competition. Allie knew that Tobin would have wanted to be with Christen when her wife was having constractions and she would be incredibly sad to miss out on the birth of their first child. 

"Okay, let's think about this properly. How far into...the process of giving birth is she?" Allie asked the man to her right and he just shrugged. "Well, can't you just call her and ask?!"  
"No, I can't just go and call people. I have a job to do!" He answered her nervously causing people to turn their heads around to the both of them silently asking them to keep it low.  
"Why are you yelling?" She whispered while leaning more into his direction so people wouldn't be able to listen anymore.  
"I wasn't yelling. You were yelling." He said and gestured wildly with his hands. Why was he so nervous. Weren't doctors supposed to be calm in order to help people?

"Whatever." Allie sighed and looked back over to the parent-to-be. "Alright, I have a plan. You are going to go over to Jill and tell her to sub Tobin out." She explained and leaned back.  
"What? Are you crazy? No! She already doesn't like me, I'm not gonna tell her to sub her best player out? Those are your friends, you do it." He explained and Allie shook her head.  
"No, no, no. Are you insane? Do you think I want to play defense for the rest of my life? That woman makes irrational decisions, I'm gonna end up playing in goal. No. No, this is not on me. This is like a medical thing, so it's your job." She crossed her arms and he furrowed his brows holding up a hand while trying to think of another argument.

"Oh my god, you guys are so pathetic." Both of their heads snapped around to see Ashlyn rolling her eyes while leaning forward. "Ey, Jill! You have to sub Tobin out 'cause Christen is giving birth!" The goalkeeper yelled over to the coach, who sighed but nodded.  
"I was just about to tell her anyway." Allie clarified making her teammate laugh.  
"Sure, you were."

Allie watched as Tobin walked off the field with a disappointed expression on her face, almost looking like she was pouting. The blonde midfielder jogged over to her friend, putting her arm around her shoulder and leading her directly to the tunnel instead of the bench which caused Tobin to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, my god, was I that bad? Am I not even allowed to sit on the bench anymore?" The panic in Tobin's voice confused Allie a lot since she was so used to the definition of calmness that her friend was.

"What? No. You were great, that's not it-" Tobin grabbed her by her shoulders as if she was trying to shake the following statement into her.

"Is this how it's going to end, Harry? 'Cause I have seen this before and it's not pretty." Allie started to think that Tobin was more talking to herself than actually having a conversation with the blonde. "That happened to Whitney! Do you remember that?!"

"Tobin, that was like two weeks ago. I remember-"

"Jill ruined her life! Whit is now a sad little puppy, I'm not ready to become a sad puppy, Alexandra, this is awful. I will-" Allie had to cover Tobin's mouth with her hand to keep her from rambling any more since every attempt of Allie speaking had been ignored. 

"Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you? You do not have the time to have a mental breakdown right now." She waited a couple of seconds for Tobin to nod against her hand before she let her go.

"Okay, sorry, I've just been a little stressed because of Christen being due tomorrow and stuff. I'm nervous." Tobin explained to her and rubbed her temples.

"Uh, maybe you should tone the freak-out a bit down." Allie scratched the back of her neck. "Because you wife has gone into labor an hour ago, so you might wanna-" Tobin started running towards the emergency exit before Allie could finish and was through the door without giving her friend the chance to keep her from doing so. The sudden loud noises of the alarm ringing through the tunnel were obnoxiously loud, forcing the midfielder to cover her ears with her hands. Tobin seemed to have a habit of making Allie's life a living hell because she was probably already on her way to the hospital while Allie had to deal with several security guys who made her read out the word "Emergency" ten times in order for her to "understand the meaning". Like it was her fault that her friend had gone mental and ran through a door that caused an alarm to go off when you open it. In general Allie thought the only one to blame was the person who thought of such dumb ass door. Luckily she was able to keep security from clearing the stadium and they turned off the alarm but not without giving her a terrifying death stare. 

After that fulfilling moment Allie hurried up and changed quickly so she could go to hospital as well. Finding the young family turned out to be quite easy as some nurse seemed to be a big fan of Tobin and happily told Allie where to go. Allie knocked softly at the door and entered by the sound of  Christen's voice.  

"Why did it take you so long to come here?" Tobin whispered without looking up from the baby girl in her arms. 

"I hate you with a passion." Allie whispered back and watched the corner of Tobin's mouth go upwards. Christen looked back and forth between the two players, obviously a little confused by Allie's reaction so the blonde reached forward and hugged the young mother carefully. 

"How do you feel, Chris?" She asked her while leaning back.

"Exhausted." Christen sighed but a small smile was plastered on her face. "But happy." She looked lovingly at her little family making Allie grin and walk over to Tobin to get a better look at the small human being. Allie was in awe, the baby looked so cute in her little beanie and the slightly too big onesie, it warmed her heart. 

"Her name is Alison." Christen annouced and grinned at Allie. "You know...like...Ali." 

"You named her after me?" 

"No, we obviously named her after my uncle Bert. Can't you tell?" Tobin said and Christen laughed lightly while Allie shook her head. 

"Listen, Alison," Allie leaned more over to Tobin to gently stroke the baby's cheek with her index finger. "Let's just hope that you'll end up being like Pressi over there who is an actual kind person instead of your other mom who is really annoying." The blonde midfielder grinned at the little creature who was fast asleep in Tobin's arms. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, buddy." Allie carried on talking but turned to Tobin now. "But this little girl does. You two look good, let me take a picture." 

After she had done exactly that, she finally got Tobin to give the baby back to Christen so she could hug her friend tightly. "Congratulations, Harry. I'm so happy for you." Tobin couldn't do anything but smile brightly in return. "I'm going to get something to eat because I know you're just as hungry as I am but when I come back I'm expecting to be holding little Bert, alright?" 

"Oh, no! Please don't call her Bert! I'm sorry for the sarcasm." Tobin pleaded making Allie laugh. 

"I'll think about it." She told her before walking over to the exit of the hospital room. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Tobin who sat on the side of the bed, smiling at her wife and daughter. She leaned over and kissed her softly before resting her head on Christen's shoulder. As the both of them looked down at their newborn, Allie couldn't help but think how satisfying it was to see them being this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is but it was finished so I thought I might as well post it.  
> Btw I hate this website, this is my fifth time trying to upload this so if it works i wanna thank not only god but also jesus. Great. Amen.  
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :)


End file.
